User talk:Verrell123/Archive 2
Please put me in symbiosis module Hey Friend's Welcome To my Talk Page You can Talk Anything About MLN Previous versions of this page have been archived: Here I archived you talk page !-- 14:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi am rank 8! 13:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Transmuting Pool Please Click my transmzting module ! 17:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) If you block every one exept me I will give you all the clicks you need for your stardust mouldle in 1 hour. (My friend has like 1 million accounts and I know the passwords. ) Rank 9 now i Rank 9 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 12:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I am rank 8 and I gave u 50 to lightworm and will do another 100 for 2 sheilds.(mantles please.) Do you need any space ship part blueprint. I will give you 200 clicks today on those for 3 sheilds.(mantles). If you have any shields left over I will pay you clicks for them (gauntlets), 14:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I gave you 100 clicks and you don't even give me a animal! Same as flame my bro has like a million accounts and I know the passwords so I can give you all of the clicks to a module in 1 or 2 days. 14:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Animals I need every one. 23:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Animals needed I need none right now since I am getting 3 of each type tommorow. Well I know mm11 rocks and ajraddatz would understand. Could you help me with animals? Mail me some if you can. Tell me how much if they are being sold. 23:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mlnteam.net/items-r-us-f41/item-s-r-us-t773.htm you get an animal for 30 clicks and all 7 for 150. The ones to make shield of speed 23:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep And flame does mantles. Can I have 3 of each for shield of speed? 23:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What a nice thing to say! Do you need anything to help you rank up? 23:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thank you soooooooo much can I also have totemic rabit I don't have the blueprint? 23:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) HOw many do you want i have 7? If you can mail me autominer bot I could get you more? 23:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Great! And if you could mail me a rabbit sometime it would help a ton. 23:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK Sure 00:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Set up the module so that I can click. 00:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I was looking at skipper's page. How many clicks? 00:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Done Clicked mail me bunny. 00:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK OK. I clicked on your module. 00:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK I clicked can you mail me the rabbit? 02:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK when Im done getting stuff to make owl and snake. 02:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 02:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 02:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Please do. 02:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK I sent you the stuff. Can you make the bunny? 02:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you need? 02:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi User:BobaFett2/Flamethrower13/THE OFFICIAL AND COMPLETE MLN SUPERSTORE The new official store. Flamethrower and I are merging. Hope that joeman and skipper come too. Maybe you but we have not really seen your records of customer satisfaction. Sign up to become a premium member for free because you have paid with the animals. 03:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) tomorrow I click tomorrow I don't have much left right now. Tomorrow for me is in about 10 hours. 03:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) how many clicks do you want. 03:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) any i don't like to make someone sad [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please please visit the link above tell me what you think and if you would like to sign up. 03:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure Ill give you 40 clicks if thats not very much then just tell me I have more to spare! please please please visit the link and comment! 03:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem Can you mail me a rabbit since I mailed you elemental stuff? 04:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 05:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) THE STORE How do you like it? You requested to join I would like to review a few things tomorrow before anwsering. 05:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well That's good. Just a note-I requested that joeman and skiper join because they have amazing stores. You are good and are rank 9 but I need to know about your activeness, how well you are at making decisions with others, and all that stuff. The maximum number of store owners at a time is 5 so that would mean that you may not leave room for someone else. I don't know yet-Just give me some time to think. Please comment on the store though-What's good, what could change. 05:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 05:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I have an owl and I should be all the totemics I need! Your in Great Job Flamethrower13 says your good. If you join it would be unfair if your store opened separately so I will place a countdown on your store page. Sound good? What ranks do you have lots of items for? 13:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Can I be in your simbiosis module I need grey bricks. I will pay you 30 clicks if you want 13:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I will pay you 80 clicks a day! Not fair man you already have 3 of every animal. 18:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I pay fair and square for that.+ Once I am rank 9 you can br in my symbiosis for free. Fine 19:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i will put you 2, first i put bobafett2 then you flamethrower13 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Store Should we have a slogan? What do you think of the logo banner? What should be our featured items for each rank? 21:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Getting customers To begin getting customers, we should support some stores so that they link to our store. Please suggest a store on my talk page. 02:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Opinion I need your complete and honest opinion on the official store. 03:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Peelie Whelie car! 03:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) WINNER!!!! congrats on post it now! Were do you want your clicks? also: -- 16:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!!!! I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE I HAD THE MOST SIGS!!!!! Well if you form a store merge you can't keep running an independent store because that detracts from business. 21:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sybolisis I will click if you block everyone exept me and I will send you the nebs I get! I will give you 144+ clicks every day! until you talk with bobafett2 and if he want [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!! Do you want some nebular crystals? 14:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett, can I be in his sybolisis and then get him the clicks he needs to get another so you can be in that one? No problem 25 or 50 clicks? 14:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I paying you? You paying me? Barnstar THIS IS FOR YOU VERRELL! Thanks, wow a golden barnstar [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem friend! 23:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Il click your lightworm please put me in symbiosis i need grey bricks badly. 03:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 50 clicks? 03:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK I may have to click in 10 minutes or 20. Just because its 10:00 here and my parents think I am asleep LOLZ. 03:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Block-Click Deal. Would you be ok blocking your other friends and i click your pet robot so that I get good chance of getting grey bricks? 04:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Would you be okay doing a block-click deal? Well, Indonesia is about half way around the world from minnesota. 04:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm from Minnesota (USA). Sorry I don't have any pipes or gypsum to give you as MY little brother needs them too LOLZ. I hated rank 5... What's the main language in Indonesia? 04:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Whats harder: Rank 5 or 8? Whats harder: Rank 8 or 9? 04:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The last thing you said confused me... 04:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Can you join the IRC? 04:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Link:http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MLNW 04:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Can you please enter the IRC? 04:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MLNW This. 04:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just type what you want to say and hit enter. 04:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) clicks I have just given you the clicks-- 16:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Your sig Can you please use Template:Nosubst for your sig so the whole code doesn't come on every page you sig. 03:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Simbolisis PUT ME! I need only 20 more to be rank 9 But...I have no other way of getting grey bricks... 13:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You can join MLN Elves I own the store now...please leave me in your symbiosis flamethrower is already in somebody else's. 13:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin When filing a request, please do it correctly and make sure you meet the requirements. A user that is fit to be an admin should be able to do so without assistance. 23:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Verrell Thank you! 01:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I'll be on in an hour. 03:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...my parents are awake so I will get in trouble... 03:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Its fine-Now I will be able to get to rank 9 faster and help you! 13:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ok ! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Question I sound like I'm playing Go Fish here: Got any Pipes? 04:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) a shop barnstar for you (it will go worng here it is: i did not add my name on there because it keeps on going wrongMln vs clubpages 13:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) added your name =D-- 13:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) thank's for the barnstar [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Nebs Got any to spare? No, sorry [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you want clicks to your symbiosis or would that be useless? 14:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) If you help me get a few more gray briks I can get you in my symbolisis. hey i need some click on my stardust module??? can you help me??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 1 click on my mantles transmuting mod and I will give you 10. 1 time on each. I harvest and you can click more(if you want.) . I clicked 50 times. Rank 3 i need tire --Vrush123 (talk) 02:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) give !!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank's --Vrush123 (talk) 02:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) your welcome [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How to Archive Move the page to User_talk:Verrell123/Archive2 then go back and re-create your talk page by putting the template at the top of your now empty talk page. 04:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't IRC. 05:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC is just something I never got into. Keeps me out of trouble. 05:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC)